


Ordered food, wheelchairs and stilettos

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-17
Updated: 2015-04-17
Packaged: 2018-03-23 10:41:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3765109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ten drabbles that show Severus and Harry's relationship seen through the eyes of a stranger, and one that shows what their relationship is for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ordered food, wheelchairs and stilettos

John was used to delivering food to Mr. Snape. The man had moved there before John even worked at the restaurant. They were neighbours for seven years now, but it was only after delivering Snape's food so many times that John really started to pay attention to the man.

Snape was a dark, mean looking man. He never had visitors, and he always spoke only the necessary. John thought the man was rather lonely and that perhaps he liked that (why else would he be so reclusive?)

Sometimes John even felt like some magic made Snape's house repulsive. Preposterous.

#*#*#

In a cold night of November John noticed that something changed. This time, when Snape opened the door to take the food he said "good night".

John couldn't help but notice that Snape paid more for the food that day, what probably meant that the man wasn't alone...

He tried to look inside Snape's house, but it was no use. He couldn't see Snape's company. Later, while he continued doing his job, John wondered if the woman with Snape was a pretty one...

"Bloody hell, I don't understand why you are so curious about this man!" John's wife said.

#*#*#

Some weeks later John had his answer. This time who opened he door to pick up the food wasn't Snape...

John had suppressed the gasp, but he couldn't avoid his jaw dropping. A man, about twenty-five years old, wearing a black skirt and a black corset with purple lacy . He appeared to be very, very drunk and grinned shamelessly upon noticing John's bewildered look.

The man's hair was obscenely messy - just like John's wife's was after they shagged - and his green, green eyes shone with happiness.

When the door clicked shut John heard loud laughters, knowing he was the cause.

#*#*#

Three days later the same young, mysterious man received and paid for the food. This time he was dressed in an old jeans and grey shirt... He eyed John suspiciously and then bit his cheek, probably remembering the other night.

They had ordered pasta that night, and the young man looked happy, at ease... He looked just like John's wife.

John shrugged, remembering what his parents told him about gay people... About how unnatural and dirt they were. That didn't look like that now.

Well, he rather liked breasts over cocks, but who was he to judge other people, really?

#*#*#

On the next week it was Snape who answered the door. He looked happy too, and although still dark, his appearance wasn't so mean any more - really, before that young man Snape looked like he would take pleasure on making children cry.

John glanced inside Snape's house, and saw the young man sleeping on a couch, one of his legs touching the floor. Before he could see more, the door was shut on his face. He shrugged, knowing that although what Snape did wasn't polite, neither was prying on others' affairs.

But the young man was much more polite, still.

#*#*#

Over the next weeks John found it odd that Snape did not order food. He figured that the man must be travelling with his... Boyfriend? (It was strange to say a man Snape's age had a boyfriend - or girlfriend.

John never mentioned Snape and the young man to his wife, knowing what she thought about the subject - she might even believe that he could turn gay for being around Snape... Ridiculous.

That night, when returning home, John saw three blond people entering Snape's house, two men and very beautiful woman. They looked really rich and sophisticated, and had concerned expressions.

#*#*#

Some more weeks passed and finally Snape ordered food again. When the man opened the door John almost gasped. Snape had always been thin, but now he was almost emaciated.

He handed Snape the food and waited for the money, what Snape seemed to have forgotten...

"Draco!" Snape called and disappeared.

Draco, one of the blonde people that John had previously seen, paid and shut the door on his face.

John wondered if the green eyed man had caught Snape fucking one of those blondes and left him... Christ, the was paying too much attention to the man's life.

#*#*#

"Did you see this?" his wife said handing John the paper.

"What is it?" he asked and read the headline, curious.

"VICTIM OF SHOT LOSES THE MOVEMENT OF HIS LEGS." below there was the picture of a young man...

Snape's boyfriend... Lover... Whatever.

Oh, so that's what had Snape so... sad. John read the paper and found out that Harry Potter - the young man - had been shot after trying to react in an assault eight weeks ago. Potter very nearly died, and lost the movement of his legs.

"Poor sod." His wife said.

Poor sod, indeed.

#*#*#

Three months later John was again in front of Snape's door.

John felt a bit ashamed given that he thought Snape had cheated on his boyfriend... Not that the man would ever know that, of course...

Who opened the door, however, was the young man, Harry Potter. He was using a wheelchair, but the grin he had before was still there.

"Thank you!" Potter said when he paid for the food.

John was pleased to see that Snape did not abandon the man because he had now a disability. It was love, surely. Gay people did love each other.

#*#*#

"Mr..." Snape eyed John's tag. "Wilson. I would appreciate if you could stop wondering if I will ever open the door wearing a dress and stilettos."

John gaped... How the Hell did Snape know he thought about that?

"Fortunately, Harry and I are moving tomorrow, and I won't need to put up with your incredible lack of sense when it comes to other people's lives any more. Thank Merlin."

John was flushed, utterly embarrassed.

"And how could you even fathom I would ever have sex with the Malfoys?" Snape asked rhetorically, shaking his head.

#*#*#

Harry snickered, listening to Severus diatribe. The muggle man must be terrified, wondering how Severus knew what he thought. He pushed his wheelchair after Severus closed the door.

"Poor guy..."

"He is little gossiper." Severus said.

Harry shrugged and smiled. "At least he knows we will be together no matter what," he said, waving over his legs.

"No matter what." Severus repeated and leaned to capture Harry's lips in a kiss.

"Besides, he might be too curious, but his idea was rather good," Harry said. "You, wearing a dress and stilettos..."

"Potter!" Severus growled, but smirked slightly.


End file.
